Kill Aizen as painful as possible
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: I just read the latest manga-chapter, 392 I think and it made me SO ANGRY! And THIS is what happens when I'm angry at a fictional character... This is your chance to take out your anger and hate at Aizen for real! MAKE IT PAINFUL!


Me: HELLO EVERYONE! No, your eyes weren't decieving you when you chose to read this fic..... it really IS a kill-Aizen-as-painful-as-possible-fanfic. I decided to make it 'cause he pissed me off so badly and stabbed me right in the heart in the latest Bleach-chapter. HE'S GONNA PAY! This is what happens when someone pisses me off... at least if it's a fictional character.....

Takara: Yeah yeah, calm down Hikari-chan....

Me: NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL I'VE KILLED THAT.... THING WITH MY OWN HANDS!! Anyhow, this fic is going to be more or less like Questions and dares. You send me reviews with your wishes. Only in this fic, I won't use them if they aren't mean enough... no fast killings, no painless killings..... THIS FIC IS ONLY FOR AIZEN-HATERS!!!!!!! IF YOU ARE AN AIZEN-LOVER, STAY AWAY! I have NOTHING against YOU, just that *censocerd* Aizen.....

Takara: Wow... you're REALLY furious...

Me: I KNOW! You can all review and tell me how to kill him. You may use any Bleach character as long as it's NOT your OC, only real characters. There..... now, as the first chappie, I'm gonna do what I want to do with him! I got some advices from my friend... heheheh.....

Takara: Oh no.....

Me: First, let's get Aizen in here.... *clap*

Aizen: *POFF!* Whu-? Where am I?

Me: GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!!

Takara: ... Calm down, he hasn't done anything...

Me: HE EXISTS!

Takara: .... oh.....

Aizen: Where am I? What's her problem...?

Me: WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?! YOU MAKE HITSUGAYA STAB HINAMORI, KILL PEOPLE, MAKE PEOPLE HATE YOU, ACT ALL BITCHY AND YOU ASK WHAT MYYYYYYY PROBLEM IS?! I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WRITING YOUR NAME DAMN IT!!!! (true)

Aizen: ... Okaaaaaaaaaaaay.....

Me: DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

Aizen: Hmph, as if YOU can kill me...

Takara: You shouldn't say that...

Aizen: Why?

Takara: 'Cause, as the author, she can do whatever she likes. She can take your powers away and do things to you that you don't even want to know.... and I've never seen her this angry in my whole life...

Aizen: Should I be worried?

Takara: *nod nod* Yup, definitely...

Aizen: HAH! We'll see about that...

Takara: *sigh* I'm going to the rest room. Should I bring him in?

Me: *purrs softly* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss..... ^^ *turns to Aizen who's now chained to the wall and the room suddenly turned into a dungeon* And you... prepare yourself....

Aizen: Who did she go to get?

Me: Hiiiiiiiiiiim... *puuuuuuurrs*

Hitsugaya: *enters* Ehm, Hikari I.... HOLY *****!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!

Me: *glomps Hitsugaya* Don't worry, don't worry... he's here to get killed...

Hitsugaya: Really?

Me: Yup... just sit there and watch... you can stab him when I'm done if you like...

Hitsugaya: *sits down on a chair* Uhm, sure....

Me: Great! *turns to Aizen with hatred in my eyes* Now.... *purrs evily this time* Shall we begin?=

Aizen: HAH! I'm not scared of you!

Me: Oh, you really shouldn't have said that... *shunpoes over to him and takes hold of one of his fingers and bends it backwards until it brakes*

Aizen: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Me: Heheh, what did I tell you? Now... *takes the next finger and does the same thing, then continues until all of his fingers are broken*

Aizen: !!!

Me: Ah, music to my ears... now.... let's cut you a little.... *cuts his wrist with a non-sharp-knife that still cuts*

Aizen: *grunts*

Me: This is nothing.... just wait... *throws him into a tub filled with salt water*

Aizen: !!!!!!!!!

Me: Almost done..... *shaves his hair off and cuts his "manly hood" off with the non sharp knife* THERE!

Aizen. !!!!!

Me: Now... Hitsugaya, please stab him for me ^^

Hitsugaya: O.O' *a little scared, doesn't show it* Yeah... *stabs Aizen* ... Are you sure it's really him this time?

Me: 100% sure ^^

Hitsugaya: Oh, great! ^stabs him several times in the adobments*

Me: GREAT! NOW HE'S DEAD! You guys! I know this chappie was short, but it's YOUR wishes that makes this come true! REVIEW PLEASE!

Takara: Oh, great.... and who's gonna clean this mess?


End file.
